freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Landors (Minecraft Dimensions)
Jack Landors is a former street thief alongside his best friend who were given a chance to join and reform themselves. After some reluctance, Jack decided to accept Cruger's offer and become the , subsequently becoming the leader of B-Squad. After the defeat of , Jack retired from SPD and the role of Red Ranger elevated to . In Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters, Jack became . History A former street thief alongside his best friend Elizabeth Delgado (Z), Jack volunteered to become the Red B-Squad Ranger in order to save Z's life as well as those of the other Rangers and took over as team leader, Much to Sky Tate's dismay, who wanted to be the Red Ranger. At first, he took his position as team leader very lightly, but has since proven himself to be a very capable leader, albeit one who often clashes with the chain of command. He formed a slightly uneasy but respect-based relationship with Sky, taking tactical suggestions from him in the field and helping him deal with his issues regarding Mirloc and his father by offering Sky his morpher to bring Mirloc in. After his encounter with the volunteer Ally Samuels, he realized that, while he liked being a Ranger, what he really wanted to do was go back to helping people on the streets. The conflict of these two interests led to him nearly botching the mission against Delex. Following the destruction of the Magnificence and the containment of Gruumm, Jack left S.P.D. to work with Ally full-time and Sky took his place. Despite his casual attitude, he loathes having to say goodbye and left S.P.D. without telling the rest of B-Squad. Despite this, they remain close. While unmorphed, his genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object. As the Red Ranger, he has exclusive access to a Battlizer, but the loophole of this rule lies in whoever wields his morpher. He wields twin magnum-like blasters and is an impressive sharpshooter. His uniform sports the number 1. Jack doesn't know when he was born. Syd, however, offered to share her birthday with him. Jack returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. It is presumed that he traveled from a time when he is still the S.P.D Red Ranger. Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Jack Landors joined the RPM Rangers. Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Disney Time Disney Time: Descendants - The Story Lives On Disney Time: Amphibia - The Disappearance of Marcy Disney Time: Frozen - Spiritual Awakening Abilities Ranger Forms Relationships Friends Enemies Category:Power Rangers Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Category:Disney Time Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Crossover Characters